


Immortal Rose

by SolemnVow



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolemnVow/pseuds/SolemnVow
Summary: After the spell, Cogsworth has to face the challenges of being human again and, of course, true love.





	

Now that we were human again, only I seemed to know that there was work to be done. I walked past a group of giggling, chatty maids. I put my middle finger up at them.   
“Bonjour, Cogsworth!” shouted someone. I frowned a bit as I don’t like loud noises, but I looked up anyway. It was…. Lumiere!  
“What’s the matter, Lumiere?” I asked.  
“Nothing..” he asked shyly.  
But then, I head Mrs. Potts calling me and I had to go away

~~xthisxisxthexworstxixwantxtoxdiex~

I walked into the kitchens to see what Mrs. Potts wanted.  
“Oh my DISNEY, I saw you talking flirtily to Lumiere!” she said excitedly.  
“No I wasn’t!” I said angrily. How dare she even suggest that I was anything less than professional?!  
“So, do you like Lumiere?” she asked.  
“No I don’t!” I shouted.  
“Yeah, right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Lumiere walked up to me.  
“Bonjour Cogsworth.” he said.  
“Hi Lumiere. Shouldn’t you be working?” I replied.   
“Oui, but guess what.” he said.  
“What?” I asked.  
“Well, this new band Good Charlotte are having a concert in the village.” he told me.  
“Oh my DISNEY!” I screamed. I loved new music.  
“Well....do you want to go with me?”he asked.  
I gasped.

**Author's Note:**

> So, if it wasn’t obvious, this is a reimagining of the infamous ‘My Immortal’ just with… Cogsworth instead of Ebony. I may or may not continue this because it is both awful and hilarious to write. I won’t be misspelling everything because that’s hard and this is draining enough on my soul. I won’t be describing the clothing either because fuck that. I figured that BatB needed this and what a more fitting day to post this? Enjoy my garbage. :)


End file.
